creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Emily4ever
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mr. Black Ops13 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:20, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Emily the game doesn't work. just in case you're wondering; i'm flame and you told me something about fighting is magic. well, i have winrar but the application won't work. Please help me with this. ~Flame19~ Heya Emily. Just stopping by to say hey. I should have a computer within 1 week. Then, we can use chat instead of talk pages. I will be back soon. See ya when I see ya. Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 15:50, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Emily! but now i dunno how the game works. there's no tutorial either!!! Can i play online? because it appears to be a 2 player game. And i need help with the controls. i'm literally pressing random buttons Flame19 (talk) 16:18, June 8, 2013 (UTC)Flame19 I'm leaving for Colorado in 2 days. I won't be any where near a computer for at least 10 days. I'm gonna miss you Opps, sorry.Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 01:18, June 14, 2013 (UTC) my little junebug, i hav been banned for three days, i apologize for not being able to talk to you. plz forgive me and i shall see you on the twenty-fifth your friend, Jeffsson I just got back from Colorado, & joined the chat on my PS3 when Isaw you, before remembering this thing can't chat. have missed you so much! *hugs back* I will be on soon (hopefully..) & I will see you then. I love you, if you don't mind me saying so... Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 03:44, June 24, 2013 (UTC) hey :) Emily: Thank you. I'll download it right away. Meanwhile, I figured you'd like this game: http://www.playtheend.com/game You don't have to download it,but it takes a while to load. C: --Red, molten plastic. (talk) 12:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I got that new computer, only to find out that it doesn't work. It is missing at least one part of the Hard Drive, with another part non operational. Life sucks, but you make it bearable. Again, I"m sorry about the incident with the chat. I really forgot this piece of crap couldn't chat. See ya soon. Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 01:03, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't get it. In story mode my pony refuses to move. I don't get it. In story mode my pony refuses to move. --Red, molten plastic. (talk) 14:56, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY! For your birthday, I am posting this birthday worm telling you to have a "wormderful" birthday! Fatal Disease (talk) 00:32, July 3, 2013 (UTC)FatalDisease Doctor Who http://www.btvguide.com/Doctor-Who/episodes i would've given you my CD drive, but that's the downside of having a penfriend. Red, molten plastic. (talk) 06:46, July 12, 2013 (UTC) sorry i missed your birthday Emily... you... umm. I'm gonna have to start all over again in 'the end'. sigh. Red, molten plastic. (talk) 13:11, July 17, 2013 (UTC) It's been too long, but I will be back soon. I am so close to getting a computer so I can chat. Best wishes, Mr. Black Ops. Emily I have my laptop. I hope to see you soon. Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 13:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC)